


Remember

by red_eyedgal



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_eyedgal/pseuds/red_eyedgal
Summary: Is it possible for one to have their powers taken? Is it possible to have their memories wiped? Yes. That's exactly what happened to the Three Kings true mates. Their mates have forgotten not only them but what they truly are. What are Aro, Caius, and Marcus to do in this situation? Well, of course, they'll make them Remember. One way or another. AroXOFC, CaiusXOFC, MarcusXOMC





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> First story posting on this site, hope it all works out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome all, to my first Twilight story. Please read and enjoy.

Siena’s POV

“Piccola.” 

That voice, I recognized it right away; not a day has gone by that I didn’t think about it. The cool high pitched tone was so soothing to me, sending warm shivers down my body; others would have shivered in freight from it. 

The one who called out to me with that voice: The man with no name or face. 

My dreams always did this to me. They would let me just hear his voice; but no matter how hard I tried, I could never remember his name or remember his face. Whenever he showed up, I couldn’t even make out a mouth. His face would be enclosed by a black shadow. But it didn’t matter.

When he called out to me, when his arms wrapped around me, when he kissed the top of my forehead; it was what I lived for. It was what made me happy and feel at peace. No face, no name, no memory of any sorts. However, no fear encased me. 

That voice alone was enough to give me a senses of security and transquility. 

“Piccola, I’ve returned to you, as promised.” 

Yes, he always promised he’d returned. 

Looking around, I saw that this dream was taking place in what I guess was the back garden of my childhood home.  
Along with that man’s face, I also couldn’t remember the first 5 years of my childhood. But when I descrbied this place to my father, he informed me that this was the home where my siblings and I had been born in. 

The garden was surrounded with white picket fences. Various arrangements of flowers lined up perfectly against the fences. Right in the middle of the garden was a huge apple tree that gave much needed shade for the man. 

My mother had planted the flowers, while my father had planted the apple tree. 

The house was small, but from the sound of it, it was perfectly for a family of five. It was a single level beginner home that included 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Of course, it also had a kitchen and living room with a huge TV. 

In order to get to the backyard, you have to pass through the kitchen; the door to our patio was right there. 

The man who called out to me was kneeling down on the patio, his arms were stretched out in front of him, waiting for me to run into. 

I quickly looked down at my hands, seeing that they were pretty small. I was currently in the form of a small child. No wonder he was kneeling down, he was trying to be closer to my level. 

Behind him, I could see the forms of my mother and my father. She narrowed her eyes at the man who was kneeling; her teeth clenched tightly as she let out a soft growl. From that look, it was clear that she didn’t like him very much. 

The aura she was giving off was pure hatred. 

My father was standing right next to her; but he wasn’t eyeing us. Instead, he was eyeing the two men that always accompanied the one kneeling down on the patio. One of them had snow white hair and the other had midnight black hair, just like my kneeling man. Except his wasn’t as long, falling only to his shoulders. The kneeling man’s hair was super long, longer than mine; falling to his lower back. 

Those two men sat at the kitchen tablet, the snow haired one was right next to my sister; while the other sat across next to my brother. 

“Young lady, don’t you dare…and she dared.” My father slapped his forehead while shaking his head side to side. Apparantly, my sister thought it would be funny to fling her spoonful of cheerios at my brother’s cheek. 

My sister began to laugh outloud, the snow haired man joining her in the laughter. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, letting him kiss the top of her head. 

The man sitting next to my brother proceeded to wipe my brother’s cheek with a napkin. 

“Are you mad at me, mia cara?” My attention was pulled back to the kneeling man. “ I’ve been standing here for the past 5 minutes and you’ve still have not given me my hug.”  
My feet seemed to move on their own, running towards the man with open arms. My small childlike laughter rang out as I jumped up the steps. He caught my small body with ease, his arms wrapped securely around me. He stood up to his full height, slightly swinging me side to side. 

“I missed you.” I looked up at him, his bright red eyes were staring gently down at me. His lips puckered as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I could feel the cheeks on my face burning up from the blush developing on them. “Where did you go?” 

It was at this point that all my dreams took a weird turn. 

“It is not I who left. It is you who has left me.” Was always his answer. 

The images around me began to melt away, the bright colors of my childhood home were changing to a more dark grey; similar to that of concrete. The man who held me gently then disappeared. 

Once the images around me settled, I was no longer standing in the garden. Instead, I was now standing in the middle of a huge circular room with torches and three thrones stationed in front of me on top of steps. 

I looked down at my hands once more, seeing that they were now bigger and feminine. I was no longer in the body of a child. Instead, I was now my age in the real world. A full grown woman at the age of 18. 

With my peripheral vision, I could see that my brother and sister were standing on either side of me. Their faces were up high, staring straight at the throne. I let my hands fall to the side as my eyesight followed theirs. 

The man who was holding me now sat in the center thrown, with the white haired man sitting to his left and the other black haired man sitting to his right. The top part of their faces continued to be covered in shadows, but their mouths were now visible. 

They looked like Kings. 

And currently, the 3 Kings were scowling at us. 

The safety I had once felt was replaced with total fear. A natural reaction to fear was to move far away from the object causing it. My body always tried but failed, it felt like my feet were chained to the floor. 

“Return.” The three of them said in unison. “Remember.” 

“Return what?” My brother shouted. “Did we take something from you?” 

“In a matter of speaking.” The shoulder length black haired man spoke, his voice sounded so sad; to the point of depression. 

“But we don’t even know you.” My sister was the next to yell. 

“You are sorely mistaken.” The snowy haired man spoke this time, his hands were now gripping the arms on his throne. 

“Please, I’m begging you. Let us leave.” I was the one to speak this time, and my voice was shaking. It was evidence that I was getting ready to cry. 

How was it that this man who had once brought me joy in my youth was now making me cry in terror?

“Be warned, my Queen.” The man with the snow hair spoke. In an instant, he was no longer sitting on his throne. He now stood directly in front of my sister; his left hand holding onto her hip while the other wrapped around the back of her neck. 

“Get away from her!” My brother roared out, he tried to run to her. But just like me, his feet stayed plastered to the floor. 

“My Raina…” The man spoke my sister’s name, completely ignoring my brother. His lips came down to her neck, his tongue slide out of his mouth and licked a long path along the area where you would be able to feel a pulse. Raina was pushing against his chest with her hands, she was unable to get him to budge even an inch. “I will not rest until you are back where you belong.” Next thing that happened made me want to piss my pants. 

He opened his mouth wide, letting me catch a glimpse of what looked like fangs. With tremendous force, his teeth clasped down onto Raina’s skin. She let out a shrill scream.  
With a poof of smoke, she and the man were no longer there. 

“The hell is this?!” My hands reached out and swatted away at the smoke. “Where is she?!” 

“Do not fear me.” I turned back to the thrones to see the other black haired man was no longer sitting on his throne either. He was now in front of my brother; practically crushing him into his chest with a hug. 

If it could even be called that. Any tighter and he could easily snap my brother in two. 

“Get off me!” My brother grunted out.

“Angel, I’ve lived so long without you; do not make me suffer anymore.” My brother was struggling in his grip, trying to push himself away from the man. These men must be made from stone or something. No even Angel could make him move, and he’s a pretty strong guy. 

“Stop making me suffer, I can’t breath. Damn it.” My brother froze when he felt the man’s tongue lick the outer shell of his ear before moving down to his neck. 

“I beg of you, mio angelo, join me. Give me life once more.” And with that, he bit into my brother’s neck. Angel’s face scrunched up in pain; he bit onto his lips to stop himself from screaming outloud. 

With another poof of smoke, they were now gone. 

“This can’t be real.” By this point in all my dreams, I’m always convinced that it’s all fake. Thinking about all the evidence, the sharp teeth and insane strength, there was only one thing these three men could be. 

And it’s ridiculous. 

Vampires. 

Vampires aren’t real? They’re just a figment of imagination, pure fiction. 

Right?! 

“Is it really that shocking to believe in our existence?” The man always seemed to know what I was thinking. He stood gracefully form his throne, taking small steps towards me. His long hair appeared to be floating behind me, like a cape. 

Maybe a demon was a better way to refer to him. Lucifer. 

Beautiful to the human eyes, but dangerous and full of temptation. 

I knew I couldn’t move, but it didn’t stop me from trying. His frown became more apparent when he noticed that I didn’t want to be anywhere near him. 

“You fear me.” 

“No shit!” I yelled out. “Those two men, my sister, my brother, where the hell did they go?!” The panic in my voice was hard to hide. But then again, this situation isn’t exactly a pleasant one. 

The man was now standing in front of me, both his hands came up to rub against my cheeks. Occasionally, his thumbs would wander away from my cheeks and rub against my lips; or flicker against my Monroe piercing and bottom lip piercing. 

“Such foul language should never leave a young lady’s lips. And speaking of lips, what had possessed you to get these? They take away from your natural beauty.” 

“Don’t change the subject. Where are Raina and Angel? Damn it, answer me!” The volume of my voice caused the windows in this room to shake; on the verge of breaking. My fists came up to bang against his chest. 

That’s when I heard multiple growls from around the room; these were soon joined with numerous sets of red eyes. They all glared at me as I continued to pound my fist into his chest. 

“There is no need to dread for their lives, or yours; you three are in the safest environment in the entire world. Not one individual will harm you here; in fact, they all live to serve you.” 

“Yeah right, tell that to the people growling at me.” He chuckled, completely ignoring the growls. His tongue came out to lick along his lips; before his face came down towards me. My breath got caught in my throat when our lips were just mere inches away from touching. 

His tongue then ran along my bottom lip. 

An all too familiar feeling began to pool down in my lower regions; the burning became almost unbearable. 

He began to place feather like kisses on the corner of my lips, leading down to the pulse on my neck. 

“Mia regina…” His fangs appeared out of his mouth, I knew what was going to happen next. “It’s time for you to return home.” With that said, he bit down on my pulse. 

“Stop!” My body flung up from the comfort of my bed, the covers moving to pool around my waist. I took in several deep breaths, trying to get my heart rate to go back down to normal. My hands immediately began to feel around my neck for the small holes that would have come from being pierced by sharp teeth.

There was none. 

“You too?” Looking over to the side, I saw my sister Raina sitting cross legged on her bed. She was holding a medium size mirror in her hand, while the other was applying make up to her face. 

“Yup.” My sleeping attire, consisting of a tank top and shorts, were clinging tightly to my body; from the sweat I was producing. My hair would be too if I didn’t sleep with it in braids. “Did…”

“Angel also. He’s already in the shower. As you know, his excitement is a little harder to hide than ours. It’s both a blessing and a curse to be a girl.” 

It was baffling. 

The three of us always had the same kind of dream, at least once a week. Even though in the dreams we are in danger, our bodies in the real world responded in a different way: arousal. 

Yup, apparently being in danger and having some random guy lick my lips was enough to turn me on. 

“Crap.” I muttered when I felt my clit still pulsing in want. “Makes no sense. Same dream, same reactions…” 

“I know what you mean. I get we’re triplets and all but why the hell do we have the same dreams?” 

Indeed, Angel, Raina, and I were triples. But we were fraternal. We didn’t look much alike. The only thing the three of us had in common were our bright red eyes and black hair.  
Yes, much like the creatures in our dreams, we had red eyes as well. But ours weren’t threatening in the least. In fact, we’ve all been told that they were interesting and sexy.  
Our dad held the dominant trait of the red eyes, our mother had dark brown eyes; at least, from what I could remember. Both of them had black hair. 

Angel is the oldest, born first. He is the lightest one of the three of us when it came to skin tone. He also takes after our dad when it comes to facial hair, both of them currently sporting a goatee. He stood at about 5’8”, not that tall. Comes from our Mexican blood on our mother’s side, his hair was cut kind of short and spiked out in all directions. He also hated having black hair so he constantly dyed it blonde. 

Raina, the second born, was about the same skin tone as me, an olive color. We both looked pretty identical to our mother. Her wavy hair was cut to her shoulders and dyed at the ends a bright purple. Something she did herself. 

And then there’s myself, Siena, the baby of the group; that’s what everybody liked to call me. In my family, my nickname was even ‘baby’. I let my hair grown to my midback, half of it from the bottom to the middle was dyed a bright red. I let Raina experiment on me one time and just liked it so much, I continued to do it. 

I also sported multiple piercings and several tattoos. I know I was barely 18 but was able to find an artist who wouldn’t mind tattooing me regardless of my age. In other words, he just wanted the money. 

Three lobe piercings on each ear, my tragus on my left ear, a Monroe, a lip piercing, a tattoo on each arm, and one on each thigh. All of it fit perfectly into an image my siblings and I had created. 

We had formed a sort of indie band when we were younger, playing a mixture of rock, pop, and R&B. . Angel played the drums, Raina played the keyboard, and two other friends of ours played the guiter and bass. I was the singer. 

We performed around our own town at first, slowly becoming more popular. We still weren’t at Grammy level but we were getting invited to other cities to perform in bars or small venues. 

Which we were more than fine with. 

“At least you guys get to dream about boys.” Angel pushed open our door, wearing only a pain of old sweatpants that he flat out refused to throw away. He was drying his hair with a small towel.

“Care to broaden that statement?” My sister put down her mirror and make up brushes; she patted the side on the bed for Angel to sit. 

“I’m attracted to girls and yet all I dream about is that one guy.” He walked in and flopped down on Raina’s unmade bed. “And I can’t even see his face. How is it that he always seems to be give an…” 

“Language bro, the baby is in the room.” 

“Haha, very funny.” I pushed the covers off the rest of my body and swung my legs off the bed. “Angel, maybe you’re really bisexual. Ever thought about that?” 

“Truthfully, I think everybody is a little bisexual. I prefer to say pansexual but whatever, not the point.” He threw his wet hair towel over at me. “My point is that how is it that I’m attracted….strike that. How is it that we’re all attracted to this faceless blobs?” 

“We’re not. Guys, it’s all a dream. As dad has always told us when we watch horror movies, there is no such thing as vampires, werewolves, mummies, etc. Baby girl, go take a shower before dad gets back from his errands. We’re heading out once he’s done, got a gig in Forks.” 

She flapped Angel hard on his stomach before gathering up her makeup to pack in her back. Angel began to howl loudly in fake pain, all while rubbing himself all over Raina’s bed. 

I had already left the room with my towel and change of clothes when she began yelling at him of how she was going to wet her covers and she didn’t have time to wash them. 

“Forks, Washington.” I mumbled to myself once I reached our small bathroom, it was still overflowing with steam from Angel’s shower; hopefully he had left me some hot water.  
I placed all of my stuff on top of the closed toilet. Reaching into the shower, I turned both knobs and closed the curtains. It gave the shower time to adjust to the wanted temperature. 

“More than sure that Renesmee will be there.” 

Renesmee was one of our biggest fans that we had actually become really close friends with. She sent us emails regularly, checking up on how our gigs were going and if we would be realeasing any songs onto Pandora, spotify and all those major apps. 

She was nice but her family and boyfriend always gave me the creeps. Her mom, dad, aunts, and uncles all had these piercing gold/yellow eyes that reminded me that of a snake. The way they presented themselves seemed too perfect. 

Her boyfriend Jacob, was a total heart throb but his stature was scary. He always stood protectively around Renesmee; even her own family had a hard time getting towards her. Though I admit that I’m jealous of the way he looks at her. Like she’s the most precious thing in the world. 

The bathroom was filled to the brim with steam once more, indicating that my shower was ready; and Angel was nice enough to leave me some hot water. All four of us, that included my dad, hated the cold. 

Stripping myself of my clothes, I hurriedly jumped into the shower and began washing my long hair; my mind drifting back to that dream once more. 

I’ve been having that dream since I was about 5 years old; they started happening shortly after my mother passed away and Dad moved us to our current location in Texas.  
Truthfully, I don’t remember the first 5 years of my life, nor do I remember how my mother died. Even the memory of attending her funeral is a huge blur. The last clear memory I have is waking up in the back of the car, between my brother and sister. 

Dad was driving pretty fast, mumbling something to himself that I couldn’t understand. He was completely unaware that I was awake. Not long after, I fell asleep and woke up to our new house. 

That dream….it has to mean something. All dreams mean something, no matter how silly or absurd they are. 

So if that is true, what does a dream full of Vampires mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hm, I wonder how people are going to react knowing that one of the Kings in this story is gay? Well, we'll find out.  
> Oh and if somebody could tell me how to put things in bold and italics, I'd greatly appreciate it. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I wonder how people will react to one of the Kings being gay. Well, we'll find out.


End file.
